


《无人角落的秘密》

by boli_hh



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *直播car*架空背景，虚构的，平行世界，伪现实向*都是我编的，不要当真*小盒生贺
Kudos: 34





	《无人角落的秘密》

李赫宰去喝了水的功夫再回来，床上的李东海已经开好了直播，镜头对着卧室的落地窗。黑暗中微弱的手机屏映着他的脸，还带着性事结束不久后的餍足。  
小家伙最近迷上了这种能与粉丝亲近交流的方式，没事的时候就开个直播嘟嘟囔囔。粉丝喜不喜欢李赫宰不知道，反正李赫宰知道自己很气，不怪他小气，在自己男朋友家里还要躲躲藏藏，委屈得很。难得不需要遮掩可以二人世界的时候，李赫宰还没想好要跟李东海怎么好好的亲近一下，那边人家已经架好手机嘟嘟囔囔地开始直播了。  
见他回来李东海只是懒洋洋的动了动腿，给他让出一个爬上床的位置。李赫宰笑着爬上来，抬手在光着的翘臀上拍了一巴掌，借着手机发出的微弱的光得意地做了个口型。

直播？

李东海吓得差点把手机掉到床下，腾出只手把故意使坏的人往远推，这可是实时直播，他不想第二天全网新闻都是【当红明星李东海深夜R18直播】，他会被哥哥们追杀的。  
李赫宰见他这样反而来了兴趣，李东海私下里什么时候拒绝过自己，直播这东西有什么可做的，还是这深更半夜。他顺从地被人推远，然后又牛皮糖一样蹭了回来。即便是性事过后仍然食髓知味，大手黏在李东海身上捏来捏去，又顺着身体曲线摸到屁股，揉揉挺翘的臀瓣。

啪！  
又是一声。

这次李东海没能把人推开，李赫宰从身后贴着他的身体，呼出的气息扑到耳侧，听他念弹幕不由得轻笑一声，手掌沿腰一路摸到胯前，弹了弹沉睡的性器。李赫宰突然有了大胆的想法，他想试试直播的时候…李东海察觉到他的想法，惊恐地抓住他的手腕拼命摇头。  
李赫宰瞥了眼正在滚动的弹幕，嘴角噙笑凑到李东海耳边用气音说道。

It’s ok，honey.

那温热的气息从耳边离开吻上他的脖子，李东海紧张地咽了下口水，他不知道手机能不能收音李赫宰的这句话，万一被收进直播，深夜他家里有别人就是板上钉钉的证据。不过他来不及再细想，机械般盯着手机念弹幕，颈间吸吮的人似乎嫌不够刺激，故意吮出了声音，黏腻的口水声在安静的夜晚异常清晰，李东海抿嘴忍住呼之欲出的声音，理智告诉他应该推开李赫宰，触到那只作乱的手却神志不清地十指扣住。  
他对上李赫宰得意的眼神不甘地挑眉，那就玩玩好了。

细碎又热烈的吻落在他的身体上，温热的触感从脖颈间一路向下啄吻到胸膛，李赫宰偏爱他胸膛上的那颗痣，此刻正动情的吻着那里，嘴唇与皮肤接触发出暧昧声响。手机屏幕显示了正在观看的人数，李东海无声地张大嘴巴叹息，男人都是偏爱感官刺激的，只要一想到自己在许多人面前又背着所有人和李赫宰做这种亲密的事，他已经开始偷偷的夹紧双腿，他确实很兴奋，为和李赫宰又有了一个正大光明又无人知晓的盛大的秘密。  
李赫宰无意识瞥了眼弹幕，继续埋首于人胸前挺立的红樱，他听到身体的主人嗓子已经变哑，低笑着重复弹幕，插在他发间的手正一下一下的按摩头皮，揉了揉他的头发。李赫宰没仔细听他说了什么，只注意到李东海已经开始变虚的声音和努力抑制的闷哼，他偷笑着挪开放在人下身的手，轻咬了下乳尖为自己讨些及时收手的奖励。

“yeah~I wanna see u face.”

李赫宰应声爬起来，在那张不知被多少人垂涎的猫咪唇上啵的亲一口，亲昵的蹭了蹭鼻尖。那只手又重新回到下身，将两人的性器同时握在手中，他忍不住压着嗓子低喘，和爱的人将脆弱敏感的地方贴在一起带来的奇妙的快感他简直爱惨了。  
李东海明显慌了，说话也开始磕巴，眼睛慌乱地瞟着他的动作。李赫宰窃笑，继续在旁边努力不出声音的捣乱。  
他们两人的尺寸在同龄男性中都算优等，为了把两个人都握住只能收紧手指，两根性器紧紧贴在一起，脆弱的地方在亲密的互相摩擦。李东海蹙眉，眯起眼睛长长地叹息。带着鼻音的声音传到李赫宰耳朵里，好像一只小猫的爪子在他心尖上轻轻挠了一下，他轻吻人柔软的小腹，慢慢下移，光是这样还不够。关于李东海，他总是贪心的想要更多。  
李东海不知道这人想干什么，只觉得温热的鼻息从小腹一路到下身，他脑中瞬间闪过一丝念头，他想去拦，却条件反射动的是那只举着手机的手，直播画面猛地抖动了一下，而李赫宰已经张大嘴巴将他含入口中。

“啊……”  
温热的口腔包裹着那一处，李东海不自觉扬起下巴呻吟，而后突然反应过来，掩饰的吸了吸鼻子。罪魁祸首伏在他腿间闷闷地笑，隔空对他飞吻。  
在朦朦胧胧的黑夜里，李赫宰毛茸茸的发顶对着李东海，他想仔细看李赫宰做了什么，努力睁大眼睛却仍看不清楚。黑暗中感觉到头部被柔软的东西舔了舔，灵巧的舌头从铃口划过，顺着柱身一路向下，李赫宰好像在吃一根美味的棒棒糖，将性器整个儿含入口中，两腮用力吸吮。  
那一声吸吮的声音响亮异常，吓得李东海一下子夹紧双腿，正巧将李赫宰夹在腿间，他一边努力稳住呼吸一边胡乱的伸手去拍人，大腿紧张地绷紧。

李赫宰费尽力气才忍住笑声，逗猫果然比想象的有意思，李东海炸毛以后像被碰了尾巴的猫，伸着软乎乎的小肉垫反击。  
他们在此之前刚刚结束一场性事，润滑剂瓶子随意的扔在床上，李赫宰眼角瞥到瓶身心生一计。  
他给李东海比了个求饶的手势，待人松开自己后手臂推着大腿向两侧分开，李东海正在努力集中精神念弹幕互动，一本正经地看着屏幕。  
李赫宰觉得好笑，使坏弹了弹面前已经精神的性器。  
大概没人能想到认真做直播的家伙实际上光着身体躺在床上，镜头外的一片黑暗里藏着他，分开人前光鲜亮丽的明星的双腿，触碰隐私和最深处的秘密。

“嘶……”李东海嗔怪地看过去一眼。他知道这样很危险，然后他一边告诉自己不要这样做，一边顺从地陪李赫宰玩。  
当李赫宰拿过旁边的枕头塞到他腰下，他甚至主动支起身体方便人动作，然后瞥着屏幕有一搭没一搭地聊天，双腿搭在李赫宰肩膀将人夹住，用大腿内侧缓慢地蹭了蹭。短发磨的他痒痒的，然后那双手臂环住他的腿，偏过头从腿侧开始慢慢向下吻。  
大腿内侧总是敏感又娇嫩，李东海的大腿长得漂亮，一直到屁股都有一种丰盈圆润的感觉，在李赫宰眼里是最性感的地方。他偏爱腿根处，可以将无人可及的私处一览无余，分开的双腿只会为他打开。  
正在努力直播的人说话气息开始变得不稳，李赫宰不确定会不会有粉丝发现他们的秘密，欲望侵袭大脑后已经没有办法思考旁的。他甚至任性的想，他和相爱的人在一起，为什么不可以做这种事。  
李东海没有拒绝他愈发放肆的动作，在他不停抚摸身体时低喘，随后赶紧捂住嘴巴不发出声音。李赫宰从腿根鼓起的筋开始，慢条斯理地啃咬吮吸，一直到腿间那根硬挺的性器，夜里太黑看不清，不过他能想象到，头部一定已经涨红，在他的手里可怜兮兮地吐着清液。  
他埋在李东海腿间深吸口气，用舌尖描绘过囊袋，双唇温柔地含住那里吸吮，灵巧的舌头划过表面皮肤。李赫宰托着沉甸甸的囊袋抬起头，手指轻轻地揉弄敏感的地方，李东海被他撩的说不出话，借微弱的光线他看见人正眯着眼睛粗重地喘息，好看的眉毛皱了起来。  
李赫宰得意极了，若不是顾着直播他肯定要捉住李东海的手放到自己腿间，要那只小手圈住他的抚慰一番，逗得人脸颊红红的，不满地撅起嘴唇才罢休。

“嗯………”  
李东海不自觉地喘出声，他完全慌了神，没想到李赫宰真的不客气，他已经几次看见弹幕问他是不是养了宠物。

一定是有人发现他身边有奇怪的声音了。

李东海顿时吓得六神无主，抓住李赫宰的手紧紧握住，像一只遇到惊吓立刻寻找避风港的小动物，他总是本能地依赖李赫宰。小手的手心因为紧张已经汗湿，然后被李赫宰回握住，十指相扣。透过掌心传来的体温犹如吃了颗定心丸，李东海咽了咽口水，强迫自己镇定下来。  
“啊我没有宠物…”虽然有个家伙正在他腿边。  
李东海推了推正在胡闹的李赫宰，稳住声音十分心虚地开口“你们…能听见我的声音吧？”

李赫宰忍笑到差点晕过去，怎么还不打自招。  
反正也是没有什么实质性的证据，他安抚地拍了拍紧张的小手，爬到李东海耳侧小声说道。  
“宝贝，好好营业，不要分心。”他说完，故意亲了下发烫的耳朵。  
李东海环住他的脖子凑近，看清他坏笑的表情然后在肉肉的唇瓣上啄了一口，痴痴地笑，一语双关。  
“啊……好像挺有意思的诶~”

确实挺有意思。  
李赫宰宠溺地捏了捏李东海的鼻尖，专心致志做自己想做的事，这样大胆又刺激的事此前从来没做过。  
他握着李东海的腿折起来，将下身完全展现在自己面前，不久前刚刚使用过的后穴还没有闭合，因这门户大开的姿势敏感地收缩。李赫宰用指腹戳了戳，俯身吻上那里，唇瓣吮吸穴口一一舔过褶皱，用舌头顶了顶紧张收缩的小穴，灵巧地挑逗起来。  
李东海本来还在慢吞吞地说着外语，察觉到身后隐秘的地方被柔软的舌头顶弄登时大脑一片空白，磕磕巴巴地想了半天也没想出自己要说什么，干巴巴地随便接上一个词，也不知道这样会不会显得奇怪。  
身后干涩的穴口已经被舔弄的湿软，他忍不住从鼻腔中泄出一声呻吟，身后被照顾的很周到显得前面被冷落了许多，他难耐地动了动腰，李赫宰把他的手放到他的前端，握着他的手套弄几下。  
李东海不满地呜咽一声，声音也沾上些委屈。  
“赫宰啊……”

李赫宰猛地抬起头，然后被早已准备好的小手抓住头发摁到人胯前，高挺的鼻梁和性器亲密接触，淡淡的雄性独有的腥膻的味道在鼻间传开。

“啊！……嘶……嗯最近没有见到他呢…”李东海条件反射弓起身体，“最近没有见到”的李赫宰报复的轻咬了一下他，又伸出舌头舔了舔，补偿一般依他的要求将他含入口中吞吐。  
“嗯……很想见赫宰呢，不知道他在干嘛，现在应该睡觉了吧，我猜。”  
被安排睡觉的李赫宰含着嘴里的肉棒闷闷地笑了几声，小家伙还学会撒谎了，看来是自己教的好。他用嘴唇裹住柱身用力吸吮，绕头部打转几圈舌头顶了顶铃口，从小孔流出的清液被他舔走，然后嘬着兴奋胀大的性器整个儿吞进口腔。同为男人他十分了解李东海的身体，忍住不适放纵李东海莽撞地顶进自己喉头，手掌托着沉甸甸的囊袋慢慢揉弄。  
李东海已经尽力忍耐呻吟，几次发出闷哼，但这样听起来似乎更加暧昧。他顾不上还在进行的直播，反正大段的沉默也很像是他平时的风格。他把手机远离自己，然后解脱般长出口气，一会直播结束一定要立刻删掉回放，他太奇怪了。  
李赫宰窃笑，一边卖力地上下吞吐一边偷偷地将旁边的润滑剂拿过来，李东海没有结束直播的想法，他得想个办法催一催。李赫宰单手套弄自己时想到，他忍不了多久，再这样直播下去李东海的账号可能会被封禁。

当黏稠的液体自半空落下时，谁也没有想到瓶身会发出的那声异常响亮的声音，李东海吓了一跳，立马合拢双腿，冰凉的液体蹭到大腿内侧的软肉，把他冰的倒吸口气。  
李赫宰安抚地拍拍他，匀开透明液体在李东海腿间，从挺翘的前端开始，经由会阴处到后穴，那里一触到他的手指立刻开始兴奋的收缩，急迫地想要吞进他的手指。  
也不知道这人是在哪学到的新情趣，最近喜欢把他下身涂满润滑剂，连臀瓣都不放过，李东海倒是不知道这样做的原因，只是因为润滑剂的缘故性器湿滑，他只能平时更大力地握住自己抚慰，带来的快感是平时的双倍。  
后穴挤进两根手指，在甬道内四处摸索，准确地找到那一处软肉按压起来。李东海反应极大的扬起下巴，带着鼻音的呻吟十分好听。  
李赫宰好像得了鼓励似的，又添了根手指并拢，勤勤恳恳的开拓起来。他很喜欢把李东海的身体涂满润滑剂，李东海大概不会明白，挺翘的小屁股变得滑溜溜的，泛着水光像果冻似的，他恨不得咬一口。  
托之前刚刚做过一次的福，简单的扩张几次穴口就变得松软，紧紧咬着他的手指不放，在他抽出时贪心地收紧渴求更多。李赫宰的呼吸变得粗重，手指进入的地方又热又软，让他不禁想起深埋进李东海身体的感觉。那柔软紧致的地方会热情的拥上来，不断推着他向更深处探索，然后身体的主人红着脸颊小声的喘息，像一只幼猫撒娇，哼哼唧唧的抱住他。  
想到此李赫宰觉得自己眼角发烫，下身硬的发涨，恨不得立刻埋进人身体里，然后舔舐胸肌，吻过那颗漂亮的痣。

“大家，我要睡觉了……我们很快就会见面的…”

李赫宰无心听他还准备说什么结束这段奇妙的直播，他抽出沾满水光的手草草地给自己润滑一下就算了事，不等那边还在直播中，扶着自己送进那片肖想已久的地方。  
他一点都没客气，也不顾及李东海还在直播忍耐的辛苦，那根早已硬的发疼的性器顶开一层层软肉，径直插进深处。腰下特意垫高让那根肉棒进入的无比顺利，头部研磨过那一点，整根埋进和人亲密贴合在一起。

“呃……”  
李东海咬住下唇才堪堪忍住即将出口的声音，被一下贯穿的快感激的他头皮发麻，刚刚打好草稿的结束语瞬间没了踪影。李赫宰俯下身，夺过手机摁了结束键扔到一边，他把正控诉他对粉丝不够温柔的人抱进怀里，压低声音在耳边问道。  
“粉丝能这样在你身体里吗？”他委屈的嘟囔着“我都给她们十多分钟的时间了，再让下去我会憋死的。”

李东海被抱了起来，跨坐在李赫宰腰间听人委屈的声调不由得发笑，他点了点自己的左胸心脏的位置。  
“谁说不能，粉丝在这里。”

话音刚落，李赫宰立刻凑过去轻咬了一口。  
“不许，这里只有我。”  
李东海闻言笑开，亲昵地抱着李赫宰的脖子“小气鬼…”

“就算是粉丝也不行。”李赫宰仰起头望着身上的人，双手从肩膀的蝴蝶骨一路抚摸到臀瓣。李东海的背十分性感，得益于这些年坚持健身，脊背没有一点多余的肥肉，线条流畅，后腰的两个腰窝微微塌腰便显露出来。  
他赞叹一声，望向李东海的眼神又多了几分痴迷。  
“你只能想着我才行，我会嫉妒的。”

李赫宰顶了顶胯，李东海会意地主动摇摆腰身，他很喜欢这样面对面地坐起来，他可以随意掌握两个人的节奏，也能看清李赫宰的表情，被他抱在怀里。  
他提起胯到半空又放松身体坐下去，坐骑的姿势让那根粗大的性器顺着惯性一冲到底，头部直挺挺地撞上那一处软肉，前列腺被顶弄的快感好似射精的快感，李东海蓦地软下腰，大腿夹紧李赫宰的身体。  
“啊……嗯……嘶好深…”他捧起李赫宰的脸胡乱的亲吻，贴着同样滚烫的皮肤闭上眼睛起伏，鼻音的呻吟好听极了，伴着次次摇曳变得破碎起来。  
李赫宰不断轻吻李东海的脸颊，双手握住臀肉大力揉捏，被李东海主导感觉很奇妙，他看着人自己把自己玩的情乱意迷，而罪魁祸首是他，在众人眼里光鲜亮丽仿佛不食人间烟火的漂亮宝贝夜晚跨坐在他身上正火热，他得意的恨不能跟世人炫耀。  
“海海…”他和李东海交换了一个缠绵的吻，亲昵地蹭着鼻尖。  
“做得很好宝宝…”

夸赞让猫咪唇得意的咧开，又黏黏糊糊的凑过来吻他的嘴角，转而叼住他的唇瓣吸吮。李东海用力向下坐去，带着哭腔的呻吟仿佛受了天大的委屈，软软糯糯地唤他。  
“赫……唔…好撑………太胀了……”  
李东海拼命绞紧小穴，他觉得那根东西快要将他的内脏顶移位置一样，甚至下腹被撑的鼓了起来。他想要李赫宰快速又大力地肏弄自己，故意凑到李赫宰耳边泫然欲泣地开口。  
“太大了……我腿软，你帮帮我……”

李赫宰最受不了他这样，手臂紧紧将人抱住直接压倒，双腿收拢顶住李东海主动敞开的大腿，腰间蓄力开始大开大合的肏弄。他喜欢整根抽出只留一个头部，然后再故意用力直直冲进甬道，因为渴望而收紧的小穴被他一寸寸顶开，身下的人因而哭叫，抓住他的手臂手指陷进皮肉。

“啊！……赫、嗯……别这样……”

“别哪样？你湿了。”  
李赫宰空出只手在人下手用力撸了一把，铃口分泌的液体被他抹走。他笑着顶了顶，直起身子拉住李东海的手宣布。  
“宝贝，我们操射一次怎么样？”

“不……呃！嗯……让我碰一下…”李东海双手被李赫宰握住，手臂收拢在身前将他牢牢固定，交合处传来愈发清晰的黏腻水声让人脸红，他想到那种危险的快感便忍不住紧张的夹紧正在抽插的性器。  
他已经被李赫宰这么多年养的学会依靠后面肏弄前列腺高潮，那不间断的灭顶般的快感总能让他丢盔弃甲溃不成军，任人将自己随意摆弄成想要的样子。他没有办法拒绝，他像爱李赫宰一样深爱那种感觉。  
李赫宰用力向前挺胯，紧紧扼住李东海的手腕，看见他因为自己的动作情乱意迷一阵得意。李东海的手紧紧地抓住他，双腿大大的分开到两侧，随他的深入蜷起腿在身旁，脚趾因过盛的快感缩成一团。  
他忍不住闷哼，李东海把他咬得太紧了，柔软的肠肉将他最脆弱的地方温柔地包裹住，在他挺进时亲吻柱身，热情地邀请他攻城略地般向更深处探去。

“海海…放松点，太紧了……”

“你……”  
李东海蹙眉，下身传来的一波波快感让他的大脑变得混沌，断断续续的才将一句话说完。  
“不要这样…呃……不……你好大…”

闻言李赫宰轻笑，俯下身亲吻微张的唇瓣。  
“嗯，不大怎么喂饱你，小馋猫~”

李东海只是眯起眼睛痴痴地笑，手臂缠上李赫宰的腰抱紧沿那正在收缩张驰的脊背肌肉一点点抚摸，从精瘦的腰贴着皮肤抚上背上的蝴蝶骨，因为人撑在床上支了起来，凸起的尖在背上。  
李东海贪恋的一一抚过，顺着身体曲线摸到胸前，李赫宰律动时绷紧的肌肉比在台上跳舞时还要性感。他每次看见网上粉丝剪辑了李赫宰光着身体跳舞的视频大呼性感时，看见有人对着饭拍夸赞李赫宰的尺寸过人时，都忍不住在屏幕那头得意忘形，这样的男人是他的，爱他一个人，他能切实的感受到李赫宰的每一次呼吸。  
李东海偶尔也会因为自己有这样的想法感到愧疚，但爱就是这样自由又充满嫉妒的，自私的东西。

“啊……好棒…嗯……用力、赫…用力……”他也会为能拥有李赫宰而感到快乐骄傲，他放任自己在李赫宰身下发出热情暧昧的声音，努力迎合每一次的抽插。  
男人之间的性爱本就这么奇妙刺激，李赫宰埋头在人颈侧舔咬，李东海配合的仰起头，将纤细的脖颈完全展露方便他的动作。李赫宰粗重缠绵的喘息近在耳边，从锁骨一路吻到耳朵，含住他的耳垂在口中舔弄。  
温热的气息扑在颈侧，李赫宰正叼着一小块皮肤在口中吸吮，微微用力留下一道吻痕，他不满足于此，埋头在脖颈不断啃咬，舔了舔凸起的喉结，轻咬了一下。  
“以后再开直播，就边做边开，怎么样。”李赫宰说着，重重向前一顶，听到人难耐的呻吟后笑着吻猫咪嘴角。  
“这样可不行，这样怎么好好做直播？你要这样在直播里叫吗？”

“啊…谁、谁会……呃忍得住……”李东海抓着李赫宰头发向后拉扯，让出一段距离，他舔着嘴角笑起来，脸上尽是春意。  
“有本事，你让我上你，看看你能不能忍得住…嗯！轻点……”

李赫宰撑起身体随手拿过手机摆弄，他也不知道抓的是谁的手机，打开以后是油管界面才知道这是李东海的。他先删掉刚才的直播回放然后悠哉悠哉地打开手机的投屏功能，这两天因为活动有些疲惫，他把投影搬进了卧室，为了躺在床上看电影，此刻正好方便了他。  
李东海察觉到他的分心十分不满，从腰间滑到屁股上拍了一下。  
“你在干嘛……”

“帮你预习功课。”  
手机显示正在连接，李赫宰亲了下撅起的猫咪唇“乖乖，自己玩，我去开一下投影。”

“什么……？”  
李东海以为这家伙在跟自己开玩笑，却没想到那根填满他的性器真的抽离，然后李赫宰下床去摆弄那个机器。被充实的填满后再突然离开十分空虚，没有李赫宰的怀抱空气蓦地冷了下来。李东海跟着爬起来，分开腿跪坐在床边委屈地撅起嘴，李赫宰怎么这样……

李赫宰转过身便看见红扑扑的小脸写满了欲求不满的委屈，水润的眼睛直直盯着他，那只小手快了一步，已经在贪心地握住他的性器套弄起来。  
然后突然想起什么，猫咪唇撅的更高。  
“你又不戴套。”

“是谁说喜欢不戴套的？”李赫宰噙笑吻上撅起的猫咪唇，软软的唇瓣好像能吮出蜜一样。  
他吻着李东海向后压下去，掐着细腰轻松地翻过去。黑夜里，面前的墙上突然投映出令人脸红心跳的画面，李东海抬头看过去不由得愣住，画面里是挺翘的臀正色情地撅起来。  
好像怕他看不清，靠窗那侧的一排小灯突然打开，自动窗帘缓缓地合上。李东海从未像这一刻痛恨智能家电，他这次看的清晰了，投映出的是他和李赫宰现在的模样。

李赫宰在他身后移动手机，李东海看清自己后穴正在紧张地吞吐，摩擦成白沫的润滑剂黏在洞口，那根已经涨红的性器被手扶着，浅浅撑开穴口又退出去。  
李东海敏感地闷哼一声，能亲眼看见李赫宰和他融合的感觉与平时不同，他看见自己不断地吞吐着，性器的头部顶在穴口时收缩的更加频繁，然后被撑开。他就这样看着，身上渐渐染上一层粉红，像熟透了的蜜桃。  
“你要干嘛…”

李赫宰没有回答，李东海听到身后的人鼻息加重几下，似乎在笑。然后镜头从他臀间拉远到侧面，李东海望着自己股间翘起的曲线出神，身后那根又长又粗的性器逐渐没进他的身体，缓慢的整根顶进。  
他发出长长的哀叹，被逐渐填满的快意让他身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，随后被重重地拍打臀瓣，清脆的声响从音响里传了出来。  
“东海，直播的时候这样做不太合适吧？”

“别乱说……”他被情欲逼的眼角有些红，努力扭过头去看李赫宰，被坏心的顶了一下立刻软下身体。  
“你看，正在录像呢。”

如果不是李赫宰掐着他的腰，他现在已经软得趴在床上了，那只大手牢牢卡住他的胯骨，将他锁在自己胯前。李赫宰俯下身，将手机立到旁边放好，亲了亲李东海的腰窝。  
“乖，要忍住才行，现在不能出声音，会被听到。”

被谁………  
李东海迷迷糊糊的抬起头，画面上他跪在床边，屁股被大手握住连在李赫宰身前，腰间塌下去形成一道弧线，在每一次挺进深处时臀瓣被那力道撞得抖了抖他也看得清。  
他兴奋的绞紧后穴，将那根进出的性器夹得紧紧的，李赫宰倒吸口气，兴奋的在他臀上揉捏。  
“夹死我了…又在想什么？”

“关了……嗯…赫宰…别、我忍不住……”

李赫宰俯下身，凑到李东海耳边轻轻吹气。  
“有很多人在看你，说东海哥哥腰很细很漂亮。”他忽然想起什么，声音染上笑意。  
“还问你……是不是养宠物了？”

“没有……啊！嗯………别……不行……唔…”  
李东海被李赫宰压在床上，故意并拢他的双腿跪在他身侧开始顶弄，双腿并拢后甬道更加紧致。李赫宰撑着床面将自己抽出，一边柔声说话一边安抚地握住伸过来的小手，下身却不容置疑地贯穿，臀肉被他撞得抖了抖，身下的人呜咽一声，已经开始哽咽。  
“不要……关掉……”

虽然知道这只是一个开了录像界面的投屏，但当他听到自己的声音从音响中传出，画面中有力的身体压着他大力贯穿时，李东海呜咽着闭上眼睛，要疯了，他觉得真的有人在看着他。  
脑后伸过来一只大手捂住他的嘴，李赫宰恶意地左右扭动身体磨蹭，性器头部不断摩擦那一处软肉，而后又深入浅出的律动起来。

“嘘……我们要小声点，会被听到。”李赫宰抬头看着画面赞叹，像在欣赏什么电影，李东海因过剩的快感弯起的小腿有流畅的肌肉线条，脚背绷了起来，可爱的脚趾缩成一团。  
他凑到李东海耳边压低声音道“海海你看，是不是很漂亮？”

“唔………”  
李东海隔着泪雾被迫仰起头看向墙面，过激的性事让他没有办法消化，大脑逐渐变得迟钝。大手紧紧捂住他的嘴倒真的生出几分偷情的感觉，他眨眨眼，泪水从眼角滑落，太奇怪了，他更兴奋了。  
李赫宰察觉到包裹他的肠肉正在急剧的收缩，他轻笑着松开捂住人嘴巴的手，将李东海的手反抓在背后。李东海在床上一贯听话放得开，此刻这样被他压在身下也没反抗，只是啜泣着低声求他关掉投影。明明身体已经被情欲蒸成了粉红色，被他反摁住胳膊在腰后微微用力肏弄便呜呜的哭出声，下身却迎合着他的节奏不断撅起屁股。  
李东海啜泣着小声呻吟，他不敢太大声，混沌的大脑一直想着刚刚直播差点被抓包的心惊肉跳，墙上实时转播的画面无疑是为他添了一把火，他仿佛站在万人面前的舞台，有许多双眼睛望着他此刻狼狈色情的模样。

“赫宰……赫宰…不要这样……”李东海神志不清地颤抖身体，小声念着李赫宰的名字，好像这样能带给他一些安慰。  
李赫宰应着他的呼唤俯下身吻他“没关系，我在呢。”

李东海艰难地转过头，眨眨眼一滴泪横着跨过鼻梁溜到床单，捉住李赫宰的手乞求“关了好不好……呜…以后你在我不直播了…”

“还想背着我？”李赫宰挑起一侧的眉，俯下身含住委屈的猫咪唇含糊不清地反问。李东海在他身下软成一滩水，平日里本就水润的眼睛更是湿漉漉的，迷蒙地看着他。  
李赫宰忍不住感叹一声真漂亮，拨走他额前的碎发轻吻，细碎的吻落在那张漂亮的小脸上。李东海察觉到这是一个可以撒娇耍赖的最佳机会，可怜兮兮地望着李赫宰。  
“赫……关了吧…”

“乖我在帮你预习呢，像今天差点没忍住，我们会被哥哥们揍的。”李赫宰说着，捞起人跪了起来。  
李东海被身后的大手轻松地拎起来拖到床边，好像报复他之前在二人世界时候开直播似的，完全没有为他刚刚的示弱心软，掐住他的腰狠狠地肏弄，粗大的肉棒不断进出捣弄殷红的小穴，将穴口的褶皱撑平，周围的皮肤泛白。  
“海海…你居然说很久没见过我了。”李赫宰泄愤似的重重向前一顶，他最知道李东海了，想骗他放过自己就会可怜地对他撒娇，过后又好了伤疤忘了疼。  
他语气还很委屈，虽然此前也为李东海居然学会撒谎小有成就的骄傲了一下。李赫宰一字一句地问，伴着身下一下一下的贯穿，整根抽出再用力埋进身体里，无视李东海哭泣的求饶。  
“没见过我？”  
“那刚刚把你摁在床上操的人是谁？”  
他瞥了眼手机忽然压低声音“宝贝别叫的这么大声，会被人听到的。”  
“会有人问你是不是养了宠物…？”

李东海几乎快要跪不住，腿软的厉害，膝盖不住的打滑。李赫宰的声音像魔咒一样围绕他转动，他啜泣着望着墙上香艳的画面，另一个视角看自己和李赫宰的性事又同时感受着，他呜咽着求饶，手指绞紧床单徒劳的挣扎，他没办法推开李赫宰。  
“不要………轻点…我真的不行……”

李东海轻声呢喃，从体内那一点放大的快感不停地顺着脊柱攀升，他好像汪洋大海中漂浮的一艘船，情欲如同海浪一波波推着他，浪花拍打着船壁，轻易地将他吞噬。  
恍然间他被李赫宰拉了起来，跪直在床上，胸前的手臂横着将他抱在身前，手里被塞进了什么东西。李赫宰在他耳边低喘的说道。  
“自己换。”

李东海茫然地睁开眼，混沌的大脑缓慢地理解李赫宰的意思，抓着手里的东西哭叫。李赫宰仿佛要把他顶穿，故意凶狠地深埋进他的身体，顶着那一处软肉磨蹭再抽出，双手在他的身体上不断抚摸。  
他被迫后仰头靠着李赫宰的肩膀，投屏从他们的卧室变成了演唱会录像，他忘带麦就跑上了台，只好跟李赫宰用一只手麦。音响里在放他们的live，李赫宰不断吻他的颈侧和肩膀，大手肆意游走最后用力握住他的性器在手中套弄。  
“不………呜……赫、我不要……”李东海拼命摇头，他不要这样，听到台下的欢呼声他本能地绷紧身体，舞台高温的镁光灯好像正照着他，本应在他身边一同站在台上的人却在大开大合地肏弄他。  
李东海一下子变得紧张起来，后穴不停地挤压侵入的性器，那已经被操开了的小穴根本无法按主人所想的推阻闭合，反而在不停地亲吻他，热情地迎接每一次的抽插。  
李赫宰望着视频里的李东海，动作变得更加猛烈，他看着视频里和自己并肩站在一起的人，强硬地别过李东海的脸吻上柔软的唇瓣，音响传出的好听的歌声和此刻怀里颤抖的人发出的小猫般的呻吟重合。

“嗯………唔赫…”李东海眯起眼睛，周身被李赫宰独有的气息包围，铺天盖地的压下来，他好像变得小小的，世界忽然就变成了李赫宰怀里那一方天地。  
欢呼声传进他的耳朵，他抽噎着拒绝这样暴露在人前，抓住李赫宰的手臂惊慌失措，脱口而出。他已经没办法分辨自己究竟在哪，只是那阵阵欢呼声让他本能地躲进李赫宰怀里。  
“银赫…”  
“不行……”

“你叫我什么？”李赫宰狠狠地操着情乱意迷的李东海，低下头啃咬顺滑的皮肤，在肩膀上留下细碎的吻痕，又叼起一小块皮肤啃咬。  
他一字一句地，低声问道“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“唔……嗯…银赫……”  
李东海睁开泪眼朦胧的双眼，望着墙上的画面喃喃，他在这场羞耻又强烈的性爱中感到眩晕，前列腺被不停地顶弄的快感让他手脚发麻。他好像身处演唱会的场馆里，面前是无数双眼睛正在望着他，他知道自己应该拒绝这样，可身体却诚实又淫荡地咬着李赫宰，本能地讨好着硕大性器，甬道软肉争先恐后的献媚。更可耻的是他从这种羞耻中获得了更大的快感，他发出了清醒时会害羞躲开的陌生的声音，一连串的呻吟从唇中吐出，带着鼻音婉转悦耳。

“不喜欢这场可以换别的，你划一下屏幕就有。”李赫宰的声音听起来在极力忍耐着什么，咬牙说道。  
“东海，你在享受这种感觉，下一次我们真的去场馆试试吧，彩排结束以后？”

“不……啊！……嗯……我想……呃……好舒服……”  
李东海呜咽着，他确实在享受这种感觉，台上被众人仰慕的人夜夜睡在自己身边，他们交换过彼此所有的秘密，吻过对方身体的每一处。  
“呃……我不要…不要这个……”他哭叫的将塞进手里的手机扔出去，画面一转划到了小分队三辑的舞台，李东海眯着眼分辨一阵，似乎是那次首舞台的演唱会。  
李赫宰笑着捡起手机“啊，原来你喜欢这时候，我喜欢这一场的这里。”  
他不慌不忙地将进度条拖到后面，从舞台上方下起了大雨，他们只穿了西装外套，舞动身体时胸肌腹肌一览无余。  
李东海打了个哭嗝，双臂向后抱住李赫宰的腰。  
“你别停……”他眼圈红红的转过头去看李赫宰，讨好的摸了摸腰“不要停…”

外面已经日出，清晨阳光从窗帘的缝隙照进卧室的地板。李东海仰起头发出不明意味的声音，所有的感官集中于身后极速肏弄的性器和前列腺那一点开始放大的快感，那种纯粹的连绵不断的快感快要将他逼疯。他主动分开双腿跟随急促的节奏摇摆身体，那一根准确地撞在前列腺上，李赫宰的喘息也变得愈发急促，夹杂着闷哼。  
屋内粗重的喘息交织在一起此起彼伏，淫靡的水声愈发清晰暧昧，被操开的后穴进出顺畅，伴随着高潮的到来不规律的收缩挤压，李赫宰被夹的抽气几声，忍不住低喘，在人颈间流连。  
在晨间的阳光中，在许多的欢呼声中，李东海漂亮清澈的眼睛蒙上了一层雾，涣散的睁大望着投映的演唱会，他从喉咙中发出嘶鸣，大腿不止地颤抖。  
熟悉的气息扑在他身旁，握住即将射精的性器胡乱套弄几下，压着他重重顶进深处。荧幕上镜头突然拉近到李赫宰上身，李东海蓦地睁大眼睛，尽数射在李赫宰手中。

高潮的余韵拖了很久，李东海蜷着身体在李赫宰怀里躺了许久才缓和下来，他眨了眨眼，逐渐退散的情欲让他清醒过来，望着熟悉的房顶松了口气。  
投影不知什么时候换成了入伍前的fan meeting，他的音频被当众放了出来。李东海无暇顾及害羞，筋疲力尽地枕着李赫宰的胳膊平稳呼吸，然后他听到视频里的自己在表白。

“啊……好丢脸…”李东海看着画面里的自己，懒洋洋地说道“太傻了，我以前太傻了。”

李赫宰没有回应他的话，认真地看完收回目光，李东海正安静的蜷在怀里，手脚和他交缠在一起。李赫宰看清荧幕里的李东海眼里期许又难过的光，揉了揉怀里人的头发。  
“嗯。”

“你还嗯？！”

视频已经播放到了进度条的最后，李赫宰关掉手机，亲昵地吻上李东海的唇。  
“我爱你。”

Fin.  
By:玻璃  
————————————  
愿他零点的第一秒就能拥有35岁的他，35岁也要平安喜乐


End file.
